Vampire
| romaji = Vanpaia | primary power = Lifeforce Consumption | notable members = The Progenitor Vlad Tepes Abigail Hellsing | signature techniques = |tblColour = #800020 |textColour = #FFFFFF }} Vampires ( , Vanpaia; literally "Empty Dragons") is the term used to describe a peculiar race of blood-sucking organic beings that is hinted to have existed new the beginning. Among the various species in the world, they are characterized by a necessity to draw blood from other organic beings for sustained survival, despite being organic beings themselves. Overview History According to Abigail Hellsing vampires have existed since the . The race started with the a human that would become known as the The Progenitor. This individual wanted power to dominate his enemies and protect his home from , seeing the current being unable to do so and his power weakening as he aged. Using corrupted teachings he managed to summon a Demon from hell to grant his wish, offering his soul in exchange the demon gave him the ability to control shadows while preventing him from again as long as he consumed the life force of others. Using its new ability the Progenitor waged war against the creatures for several years. However he found that he himself was not able to deal with the growing army of monsters along. Once again he summoned the demon to in the attempt to gain more power, no longer possessing a soul of his own the demon devised a plan. The demon would give the Progenitor the ability to convert other to be like him, while gaining more power for each individual he turned. In return the soul of the individual would be taken upon birth by the demon. The Progenitor agreed with the terms of the deal and began turing others, eventually turning his whole village into creatures like him. Using the new army and ever going power the Progenitor was able to create a peaceful life for their village. Powers and Abilities Lifeforce Consumption (,) the main ability of Vampires as well as their curse. Through sinking their teeth or in some causes kissing a target. A Vampire is able to consume the life force of the target and add it to their own; consuming the life force of a individual increases the vampire's abilities. Stated by Abigail the life force of a target will regenerate over time provided they are not completely drained. If drained the individual will often die days after a vampire feeds on them. Should a vampire stop feeding their body will began to age much like that of a normal human and eventually die. This speed in which this happens depends on the amount of life force the vampire has. Unique Ability: Each vampire is known to possess a unique ability upon their birth, ranging from telekineses to manipulating the elements. Vampirization: A vampire is able to turn other living creatures into vampires. This is done by either an individual consuming or being injected with a vampires blood. Once the blood enters into the individual they will undergo a transformation process which last a day, often causing them to enter a berserk state near the end. Feeding on the blood of a living creature will cause them to regain their senses while completing the transformation. However should the individual not feed within 24 hour they will revert back to their original state. Shapeshifting: Enhanced Physical Abilities: Regeneration: As a result of their consumption of life force, Vampires are able to quickly regenerate from nearly any wound they receive. Longevity:As long as they consume the lifeforce of living creatures, Vampires are known to be able to live for hundreds if not thousands of years. Trivia Behind the Scenes